


A blacksmiths family

by Ecutie007



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, F/M, Gendry is a smith, Married Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecutie007/pseuds/Ecutie007
Summary: While at the crossroads inn the Starks learn that lady Arya is certainly not dead and is living in pinkmaiden with her family. All thanks to our favorite bread boy hot pie.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Roslin Frey/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	1. The Crossroads Inn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi new here and not beta read constructive criticism welcome this is low key a mashup of like nine other doc I read so please enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and the Starks stop at the crossroads in whilst making their way back to Winterfell from Highgarden

The king in the north did not like to travel south. In fact he hated it greatly, which was why he didn’t like that they had done it at all, but when the Tyrells had reached out over a betrothal. Robb had, had little choice in the matter his council urging him to go to High Garden to meet the girl two years his junior. Margeary had been a shock, while certainly not like Sansa neither was she wild like his late sister had been, but she had also been very different from Roslin his late wife, as well. Not loving of the servants as though they were family or demure in his presence and yet rather respectful of them and confidant around him in a somewhat refreshing way. Which is why he had decided that with winter upon them an alliance with The Reach would be the best option for them. However the ride back North had been tough with hard Fall sleets against them. So they had stopped at the crossroads inn for a few good meals and decent bed. Robb had been riding hard with Theon, ahead of his mother and Sansa who had taken the coach. Whipping the soaking cloak off as he entered the Inn he turned to the young woman at the inns desk.  
“I’ll be needing as many rooms as you got for myself and my lady mother and sister, and for my men to pack into” Robb ordered at her. She nodded and immediately made about gathering the keys, and taking the coin handed to her.  
“Also a few hot meals and ale.”  
“Aye milord I’ll see right to it.”  
The girl replied handing him the heavy metal keys with the room numbers printed on them. There were 8 in total. He nodded to the girl and hung his cloak. As he sat down Theon joined him rubbing his hands together, “Gods why is the wet cold so much worse,” he grumbled shaking his own coat off to hang.  
“ It’s the bloody Riverlands what else did ye expect this close to winter,” Robb muttered taking the ale from one of the serving girls.  
“I dunno maybe rain and not some half assed attempt at snow.”  
The men continued coming in shaking off cloaks and stomping their boots.  
He heard shouting outside and then the door blew open to more of their men and his mother and sansa. He raised his hand they glided over seating themselves and handing their cloaks to Rodrik and Kestle.  
He took another sip of the brew and smiled, not bad.  
“My, the weather here is simply dreadful,” Sansa muttered as she sipped at her watered ale.  
“ ‘tis the Riverlands dear,” Catelyn stated. “ It won’t get much better until the winter when it truly snows.” They continued speaking upon the snows and eventually they turned the discussion to Winterfell and it’s stores, if there was enough grain what could be saved or need to be stored. The hunting, how well the deer population flourished. Then the meals finally came after the inn keeper  
“Hot Pie! Get the food out now! Do ye want them all to starve to death!” An older woman yelled into the kitchen which then popped open to multiple people including a very fat man carrying multiple bowls with bread in them setting them at the table in a hurry when the fat man stopped and looked at him. He started from the top of his head paused on his sigil carved into his leathers before looking back at his face.  
“How do ye do tonight milord?” The man asked as he set down the bowls in front  
“Well enough”  
“Aye we have had a nasty turn of the weather in the last week the roads will be terrible on the morrow,”  
“Indeed it will be slow travel for sure,”  
“And you’re journey down to...” the man trailed off.  
“Highgarden” Robb supplied  
“Yes, Highgarden how was it?”  
“I believe it was successful and my sister certainly enjoyed herself,” Sansa nodded and laughed quietly. The man, Hot Pie looked up at them then.  
“ My god are you King Robb. Arry’s brother?” He asked. Robb froze. Arry. Arry. Arya. Arya...  
“How the fuck do you know Arya, “ he asked rising from the table.  
“Why we traveled together from Kings Landing o’ course” he stated as if this was common knowledge. Sansa and his mother were completely still waiting for him to continue.  
“Few years back o course but she’s in Pinkmaiden now, ye didn’t know that? I though she would ‘ave told you!” He laughed.  
“How long has she been there?” He asked gripping him by the sleeve.  
“Eh probably bout 6 years or so, don’t know for sure.”  
“Hot Pie! What the feck are ye doin? Get back in the damn kitchen!” The woman called out from up front.  
“We ride for Pinkmaiden at dawn” Theon and the rest of them nodded.  
“Wait milord.... I mean yer grace ye should know Arry she’s..”  
“Hot Pie!” The woman yelled  
“ Coming!” And he waddled off back to the kitchens calling about speaking in the morning if they could, and Robb grinned. His baby sister wasn’t dead she was in Pinkmaiden and he was going to bring her home.


	2. Off to Pinkmaiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They rode at dawn

Robb slept lightly that night. He had felt a thrill go through him and buzz that in his skin that didn’t seem able to fade. He’d bring home a wife, secure food for the North, and his sister along with it. Winterfell would finally feel somewhat whole again. When the first light peaked over the trees, he was already out of bed and dressed as he made his way down the stairs one of the serving girls brought him some bacon and jerky along with a steaming cup which he quickly downed for the road. With their bellies full and thoughts ablaze He and Theon along with a small escort rode ahead to Pinkmaiden of his mother and sister who wood be in the wheelhouse. It would take a few hours to get there and the ride was hard as the roads were slicked with mud from the previous sleet. But finally just after midday they saw Pinkmaiden. He grinned and took off the road somewhat more packed and solid here.  
As he entered the town he immediately stopped at the first inn right on the edge of town. He swung off of his horse and handed the reigns to Theon.  
“ I’m going to see if they have an idea of who and where she is and if maybe they’ll tell me” he handed the reins to Theon.  
He briskly walked inside and the man up front looked up.  
“Yer grace how may I help you” his eyes darted to the sigil stamped into the leather as Hot Pie’s had done the night before.  
“I’m looking for a woman named Arya, Arya Stark, she would have come here about 6 years ago or so.”  
The man looked at him curiously.  
“ I don’t know no Arya Stark yer grace let me get my girl though she goes to them women’s gatherings the women have every week.” He limped off into the kitchen before a young girl came out.  
“Yer grace” she bobbed.  
“He’s looking for a woman named Arya Stark” the inn keeper repeated.  
She nodded and thought for a minute her eye brows scrunching together.  
“I don’t know no Arya Stark yer grace but I do know Arya Waters, the blacksmiths wife. She’s usually at the forge with him or at their home, it’s behind the forge.” She glanced at the innkeeper as if waiting for something.  
“Thank you I’ll be on my way then,” he flicked a coin at each of them before rushing back out the door and mounting his horse.  
“Where too?”  
“The smithy, there is a woman there by the name of Arya Waters” and with that Robb kicked into a canter following where the smoke rose and the sound of metal ringing was coming from.  
It only took a few minutes to find the smithy. The smoke was rising steadily from the forge and the distinctive smell of iron and smoke was present in the air.   
Inside he found two boys and a large man. The boys were quite young and seemed to only be in training at best with one working on nails and the other who couldn’t have been more than 10 working the flames. He swung off of his horse and his men followed, tethering them to the wooden beam cleverly placed next to the smithy. He took it in and found there to be stairs to an upstairs and when he peeked around there stood a small house with children shrieking in the grass and smoke rising from the chimney. The head smith glanced up from the sword he was working on.   
“Just a moment milord and I’ll be right with you.” He called, then he continued to hammer for a few minutes and then finally dunked the steel in the oil barrel. It hissed and crackled before he pulled it out and set it down. He grabbed a cloth rubbing at the spot on his hands as he walked to them.   
“What can I do for ye milord?” He asked bobbing his head to himself, Theon and Royce.   
He was tall, taller than him and had dark black hair.  
“One of my men’s horses lost a shoes, we need it fixed but I’m also looking for someone, and I think you can help me.” He looked at the smith. “I’m looking for my sister, Arya Stark of Winterfell.” If the smith was shocked he gave no outward reaction.   
“Well I can help with the shoe tossed, an eh why could I help you find yer sister?” He asked he seemed unpeeved by the question wiping at his hands with a damp cloth.   
“Because we got information that Pinkmaiden is the last place she came to 6 years ago. And that you’ve a wife with the same name, or close enough.” He said quietly. The smith looked at him for a moment and then at the other men.   
“Durran,” he called, the young boy working the fire turned. “Go get yer mother his lordship wishes to see her.” Durran looked very confused at this but quickly ran off behind the smithy towards the house in the distance.   
“Was that your son?” He heard Theon ask curiously over his shoulder.   
“Yes it was, my eldest” he replied. “Why don’t you show me the horse while we wait it might take a moment.” They showed him the horse with the thrown shoe and he looked at the other shoes and then at the bare hoof. “Yeah I can do that just give me an hour or two.” As they were walking back he heard it. The crunch of leaves and her footfalls from the back of the smithy. “Gendry why is Durran telling me that some fancy toff up front wants to see me?” The woman’s voice reached them and then he saw her. She had a long thick braid over her shoulder and a young boy on her hip. Her skirts were swishing through the dust and it was no mistake that this was Arya although a very grown Arya.  
“Robb?” She said sounding almost shocked.  
“Arya” she laughed and handed the child over to the sm- Gendry and walked up to hug him. “What on earth are you doing this far south?” She said wrapping her arms about his torso. He tried to hug her as best he could but there seemed to be something preventing him from squeezing her. And when he pulled back the obviousness of it hit him. She was pregnant. His baby sister whom the last time he’d seen her she was 10 and running about with swords and covered in dirt was with child and by all appearances married as well. She laughed at his expression. “He tends to get in the way sometimes, Theon darling how are you?” And then she hugs him as well.   
“Well?” She asked, “what are you doing in Pinkmaiden?” She had returned back to the smi- Gendry’s side and had now taken the young boy back out of his arms rocking him back and forth. In her skirts was Durran and suddenly Robbs head hurt. It was too much, he had thought, well he hadn’t known what he was thinking.   
“I came to find you, we heard that you were here alive and well not dead and I needed to see you were alright I thought well I don’t know I thought you might need help or might not have had a way back to Winterfell.” He said it all gushing out of him. The smile slid off her face.   
“Need help? Go back to Winterfell? Robb look around you,” she gestured to the forge and her children. “Why on earth would I go back to Winterfell?” She laughed again although it seemed somewhat forced.   
“Mother and Sansa are coming as well and they wish to see you,” she looked up at this thoughtfully.   
“Very well how far behind you are they?” She asks  
“Mayhaps 2 hours? But we’ve been her a while.” She nodded. “Come back to the house we can... catch up.” He nodded and motioned to the men to follow.   
“Durran take the men back to the house while your father and I talk.” Arya called out “and take your brother to”   
She set the child on his feet and placed his hands in Durrans and giggling the two boys took them back towards the house.   
When he looked back he could see them speaking although they were now significantly closer together than before, foreheads touching as they spoke. She gestured widely at something and he pointed at her before finally they wrapped their arms clearly intending to embrace and Robb turned away uncomfortably feeling like he invaded their privacy while also feeling like he needed to go and punch the smith for even daring to try and touch Arya. But that most likely wouldn’t go over well and so he marched on following the children and his soldiers into the quaint house Arya called home.


	3. Arya’s home and how it came to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb realizes that Arya is not a girl anymore and the years have aged both of them.

Inside the home was an experience of itself. Gendry, Arya’s husband clearly made a good living as the house at least on the lower level was quite nice. The was a rough wood boards for a flooring that had clearly been smoothed down and placed on the floor with rugs interspersed across it. One wall was clearly a kitchen of some kind and had a table in the middle and to their right was a sitting area with chairs and cushions next to a fire place. “Ye can sit down while we wait for Mum and Father.” Durran said picking up the youngest child. As he looked at the eldest and the youngest together he saw almost no difference between them. Both appeared to be exact copies of their father. Inky hair, blue eyes and despite his youth Durran already had broad shoulders and a strong jaw like his father. As he and the men seated themselves on the chairs and benches, Durran turned to run back to the forge leaving him and the men with the youngest of Arya’s children. Suddenly the child seemed quite shy. “You’re a strong one aren’t ye?” He asked holding his arms out to his nephew. He giggled before toddling over to him. Like Arya had been as a child, hesitant at first but then happy to have any sort attention no matter what. Placing himself in his lap and tracing his fingers through the grooves of his leathers the child mumbled gibberish to himself. Then Arya breezed in and the child hopped off of his lap nearly falling over as he made his way to his mother. Gods she was a mother. His head hurt again looking at her. “Gendry is going to finish up a few projects with Durran and Will before he comes in. She took off a light cloak and hung it up lightly pressing a hand to her back as she half stretched wincing slightly before picking her son up. “I’ll put a pot on for us,” she said almost to herself as she grabbed the kettle from the kitchen and then placed in in the fire to boil the water before grabbing the strainer for the leaves. As she sat down the faint sound of giggling ensued carrying from down the stairs. Arya sighed, “Lya! Steffon! Get down here.” She called up before settling back into her chair. And then another two children appeared rushing down the stairs Steffon came to his mothers side leaning against her. And Lya simply stood behind the chair. They were quite the picture. Neither looked like her at first sight. Inky haired and blue eyed like their brothers and father. Before He then realized that Steffon and Lya had curly hair rather than straight. Like Arya. The one thing that was noticeably hers in them. She took a breath and ran her fingers over her youngest sons head, as he sat on a cushion by her feet playing with painted blocks of wood and steel. She looked at all of them. “What do you want to know?” She looked at Robb as she said this. He thought there were many things why didn’t you come home? why did you stay here? why did you get married. “How long have you been married, when did you get married?” She thought for a moment. “Gendry and I married when I was 15. We had been on the move... away from the brotherhood for sometime and I was no longer able to pass as a young boy, and we didn’t look anything alike. We didn’t have enough money to be wasting on separate rooms and a few inn keepers wouldn’t let us stay together as we weren’t related. So we told them we were married. After this charade and few close encounters of almost being separated we married a few weeks later in the sept at ravenwood hall and well here we are.” She gestured around her, she smiled with somewhat of a twinkle in her eye. “These cushions are fine work where did ye get them?” Theon asked running his fingers over the pillow he sat on. “I made most them,” she said. And so it continued. She and Gendry married 9 years ago making her 24 now. They had 4 children. Durran, Steffon, Lya and Jon. Who were eight, six, three, 16 moons and she was somewhere between 4 and 5 moons into her pregnancy. “I have an idea of when it happened,” she had said smirking and Robb had felt horrified or sick he wasn’t sure. “But you never really know for sure.” Her eyes laughed at him. Then the door opened and in walked Durran and Gendry. Both covered in soot and sweat, they moved to the two buckets of water and the rags hanging by the door and wiped of the grime of the day taking off their work boots and replacing them with regular shoes by the door. Grime removed from his face arms and neck he walked towards Arya placing a kiss on her cheek, “the horse is shoed, I went ahead and closed the shop down for the day, but we’ll need to look over the books tomorrow, and we’ll need to give Will his wages for the month.” He called as he walked upstairs, he heard shuffling and when he reappeared he had changed into a cleaner (although still somewhat dirty) shirt. Arya nodded. “That sounds fine, I think we should do baths on Friday this week, and then I want to take Lya to the market with me on Thursday.” Arya replied. Gendry rifled through one of the cabinets grabbing a stick of dried meat and handing one to Durran as well. He turned to them. Before striding over and resting his hands on Arya’s shoulders. He looked at them warily. “You have a lovely family Lady Arya” Arya cocked an eyebrow, “I’m not a lady, you can just call me Arya or if you don’t feel comfortable with that, Mrs. Waters works as well.” All of them were silent at this for a long pause. “Arya I thought you didn’t ever want to get married” “I was 10” was her reply. “I grew up and besides there’s nothing wrong with being married” smirking she continued. “I was a child and now I’m a woman grown, and I understand that when with the right person marriage is a wonderful thing, especially when you love them.” She grinned up at Gendry placing her left hand over his which was how noticed the matching bands. Odd he thought as most men he knew did not wear wedding bands. He continued to look at them noticing the waved pattern in them almost like... steel but different. “Are your wedding bands made of Valyrian Steel?” Robb asked. Arya looked up at Gendry, they’re conversation occurring without words. “Yes milord they are,” Gendry finally said looking at him. “It’s incredibly rare not to mention expensive, how on earth did you get some?” Rodrick asked. Eying them curiously. “Papa made it of course!” Cried Lya as she moved from her mother’s side to her fathers, hands up asking to be held. “Indeed” Arya said looking up at him again as he lifted his daughter onto his hip. Gendry looked pensive as though he didn’t really want to be telling them that he could make Valyrian Steel at all. “How did you learn to make it?” Theon questioned looking at him suspiciously. “It a very complicated process and extremely tedious,” he hesitated. “I smithed in Qhohor for a few years before I came back and eventually found Arya still with the brotherhood we left together.” Then almost as an afterthought, “and I knew some of the secrets because of my apprenticeship with Tobho Mott in Kingslanding, he’s the only smith in the south that can reforge Valyrian Steel, I mostly put together the pieces of what I learned already. I don’t do it very often it takes a few weeks of preparation and then many days of work.” He finished. “But you put that effort into your wedding bands?” He asked. Gendry looked miffed. “Of course milord but I didn’t just make it for the wedding bands I made it for her gift mostly” and then gestured to the hooks on the wall where a leather belt hung with needle the sword given to her by Jon and a pair of daggers as well as a sword clearly made more recently. He made her weapons.. designed for her. He looked at them, then together with their four children. They were so together as though they were to sides of a coin. While he couldn’t help but view Arya as a child still. This side of her was completely foreign to him. He didn’t like their closeness at all and yet they had been like this for nearly 10 years hidden in plain sight. “Why didn’t you come home Arya” he blurted at last needing to know. Gendry stiffened almost immediately and the children looked confused. “Ma ma what’s he talking about?” Lya asked “Yeah mummy what home is he talking about?” Durran questioned pulling on her sleeve. “Children go upstairs” “But mum...” “Now” They huffed and Lya stomped up the stairs with Steffon following. “Durran take Jon with you” Gendry said to their eldest who seemed to hesitate. The boy grabbed the babes hand and together they walked up the stairs. Gendry took a seat next to Arya and then she looked at him with a glare so murderous that he would have been dead if looks could kill. And he knew then by looking at her that maybe asking this question hadn’t been the best idea, particularly in her own home.


	4. How Arya Waters came to make her own family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After robbs questioning Arya explains how her choice to remain in the south was due too two issues the fact that she was betrothed, and that it didn’t make sense to leave what she had built.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully this explains why Arya is the way she is now, because remember she never left Westeros in this world only Gendry did. Which means she grew up in Westeros understanding how westerosi politics and a westerosi way of life works and that is what has played into her growth and character development at this point. She doesn’t know about life in the free cities except what she knows from Gendry. Also I really wanted to show Arya becoming and being an adult. Which means growing up. I felt like the show not only recked her whole development but also made her decisions seem incredibly childish in nature. I also didn’t like the way they seemed to ignore how feudal politics worked like oh ya know marriage alliances as well as other issues. I also did not like how the show portrayed marriage in general making it seem bad in a way since not did none of the couple ever marry despite that being a norm that if you slept with someone of high standing you generally married them. Also they contradicted themselves a lot. Just a lot over all. So I tried to do Arya and Gendry’ story some justice on the decisions they made as a family not just on their whims because “feminism” or “subverting expectations”

“ I was 10 years old when Joffrey had father beheaded,” she snarled. And while it is no fault of your own or anyone else’s, I survived because of sheer determination and a shit ton of luck, her knuckles were white from her fists clenching so tightly. “Gendry and I went through a lot together before we came to the brotherhood, we were smuggled out of Kingslanding with the nights watch before being taken to bloody Harrenhall. Then we escaped by the skin of our necks only to be captured by the Brotherhood. Gendry was sold and when the Brotherhood got to The Twins you were already gone, married to Roslin Frey. This became a pattern for the next year. You continued your campaign and we were always too late by a day or two. Or the information we’d hear would be unreliable and we’d go to the wrong place.” I grimaced not liking anything she was saying, afraid of the direction it was going and ashamed I had so easily believed her dead all these years. “After escaping to Qohor and studying there, Gendry came back, got me, and we ran. I was fourteen and He’d been gone for two years but by the time I was fifteen , I could no longer pass as a boy and a girl in britches is too memorable, especially in Westeros, so then I had to get new clothes, it wasn’t cheap and it cost us a lot . But before I knew it Gendry and I had come to Stoney Sept and the innkeeper wouldn’t let us get one room. When we asked why she said that is was obvious we weren’t siblings. This was when we realized that we looked too different, I wasn’t young enough to pass as a boy and our looks made it plain that we weren’t related and so we told her that we were married.” Arya took a breath.  
“It kept happening Innkeepers who were strong believers in the faith not wanting to give us rooms.” Gendry continued for her. “Mostly we believe it to be because of a revival in the faith with the arrival of the sparrows fleeing persecution in Kingslanding,” “So when we got to Ravenwood Hall, we married, we had already been sleeping next to each for most of our time on the road and it made sense, we cared for each other and had, had each other’s backs for so long nothin really changed” then he looked at her and something passed between them. It was beginning to irritate Robb how intune and intimate they were to each other that they didn’t even have to say anything.  
“And then it did change, in a good way.” Arya finished grinning at Gendry. He grinned back at her.  
“When we realized I was with Duran we originally settled in a small town near Acorn Hall but with our history with Lady Smallwood and the Brotherhood we left after a year and came here.” Arya finished.  
“By the time you had defeated Stannis, Renly, Joffrey, and ended the third Greyjoy rebellion, She was pregnant with Lya and 20 l. We had settled here and... and we had a life, a home. It didn’t make sense to leave it all.” Gendry finished looking somewhat defensive .  
“Ugh” Arya grunted pressing a hand to her stomach and leaning forward. “You’d think he was a fucking acrobat with the amount of kicking and flipping he does” she groaned. While himself and his men felt immensely uncomfortable Gendry appeared more amused.  
“You mean like Duran and Steffon?” He snickered. Before pressing a hand to her belly.  
“A fighter” Gendry grinned and it was evident he could feel the babe kicking. “Like you milady” he looked at her and for the first time in his life Robb saw Arya blush bright pink. At her husband of all people.  
She looked up at them.  
“Would you like to feel him? I know you never had children as Roslin never... would you like to feel your nephew?” She asked softly. He felt like there was a rather large frog in his throat but he nodded and sat by her.  
“Here I think give it a moment,” she said placing his hand on her.  
It a took a moment but then he felt it the thumping of a a foot against his hand and he felt the biggest grin split his face.  
“That’s bloody amazing” Robb said. Finally he pulled his hand away.  
“Theon do you want to feel him?” He hesitated before nodding and she moved his hand to a different spot. He watched Theons eyes widen before a smile also stretched across his face.  
She sighed and Theon and Robb moved back to their seats. And instead of simply leaning back into her chair she leaned back into Gendry his hands coming to rest on hers.  
They continued to speak regarding their missed lives, Roslins death, Sansa’s marriage to Harry in the storm lands that would be happening in 4 months time and the antics Arya’s children preformed. She had just begun to speak of how Lya and Steffon were constantly messing with each other and their antics when Suddenly a knock at the door came and Leo turned to open it. In walked his mother and Sansa wearily taking in their surroundings until their eyes fell on Arya and her husband.  
Arya huffed before coming to a stand clearly uncomfortable but continued to move towards the rest of their family.  
“Mother, Sansa” she nodded to each of them.  
“Seven help us” his mother gasped taking her in.  
“Arya!” Sansa cried. Arya hugged them both not saying anything, as she allowed them to process what they were seeing before waddling back over to her seat where Gendry helped her sit back down. “Well last I checked I’ve married, started a family, taken care of my household and helped run my husbands books and business. So quite a lot actually.” She sounded very tired then. Much more tired now then before. That was when he heard the whispering and giggling at the top of the steps of Arya’s children. They sat together at the top whispering as mother and Sansa stared at Arya in shock of her condition. “Lya, boys come down and meet the rest of your family I’m sure you’ve been incredibly excited,” Gendry called up the stairs, he now sat next to Arya pressed against her side. The children to their credit attempted to be somewhat organized in their coming down the stairs but it was chaos the second they hit the floor. They flew to their grandma touching her dress her hair, their aunts dress and hair. “Fire!!” Jon cried happily as he tugged slightly on Sansas braid. And then his mother and sister seated themselves on chairs by the hearth

Arya and Gendry once again patiently answered Sansa’s questions most of them the same ones Robb and Theon had asked, oddly enough all Catelyn could do was stare silently at Gendry and then the children as though they were a puzzle she couldn’t figure out. However even after their explanation of how they choose to make their home here Sansa still seemed confused.  
“I don’t understand,” Sansa spoke softly eyes darting around. “Why wouldn’t you come home to us? I though we were family?” Arya sighed.  
“You are my family,” but Robb thought looking at the children playing on the floor and Jon now napping happily in Gendry’s arms. “I made another with a man I love very much, why in earth would I abandon a life I made for myself with my own blood sweat and tears? None of this was easy it would have been incredibly easy to just go home to winterfell and live out my days there, but here I have a purpose!” Arya said. She took a deep breath and placed her other hand on her belly as well rubbing at it slightly. “I love you all dearly but I’m not the same girl I grew up, I’ve had a family and while you’re always welcome here no matter how crowded it gets, this is my home now. I made it.” She looked each of them in the eye. The silence of the statement of deafening. And then shockingly Catelyn finally spoke..

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading hope you liked it!


End file.
